happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dusty The Chinchilla
Dusty is an OC created by Chrissi-Queen on DeviantART. She often updates the bio of Dusty often, so this article may commonly be updated. Basic facts about Dusty are that he is very reserved and shy and, of course, is a chinchilla. Originally, he was going to be female and was going to be a fangirl of Splendid to poke fun at that trope, and still maintains some of his fangirl-like traits, but eventually became the boyfriend of Nutty. The creator has expanded upon him, though, and has tried her best to make him a well fleshed out OC, even though he does have some problems which the creator fully recognized on her HTF OC review blog seen here. 'Personality' Fusty is a very shy and timid individual He tries to do the right thing and to be friendly, but this usually backfires on him when he becomes much too shy or unconfident. He is a afraid of being mocked or being wrong, so he keeps his mouth shut and it takes a while for him to open up. Regardless, it doesn't take long for him to grow attached to people, and sometimes he'll muster up enough courage to try and impress them or become their friend. Speaking of friends, he is friends with a lot of characters, and plays with a lot of them but will stop if he is scared or worried. When he becomes scared, he sheds quite a lot of his fur, making his coat look messy to the point where he doesn't look like himself anymore. In addition, he'll also make crazy high pitched squeaks when scared. Even though he is a wuss, he is very caring and will attempt to do whatever it takes to protect his friends. Overall, he tries to be friendly but is very shy and not at all bold. On a side note, he is actually quite curious but is cautious, but when it comes to gnawing on things, he isn't the smartest. He'll gnaw on anything, including wires that will shock him and cause him to either die from electricity or from overheating. This is a habit he has, as he obsesses over having his teeth short so they don't grow too long. Another habit he has is getting himself dirty. He loves to get messy and doesn't stress over dirt or grime, and loves to take dust baths. He is very skilled in acrobats and can jump very high and very far, which he uses to impress people or his idols. He seems to be okay after a median amount of physical injury, in reference to the fact that chinchillas can recover well from physical injury. However, if his injuries are not treated, eventually whatever part he has injured of himself will decay and fall off. His interests include sewing, dust baths, acrobatics, cooking, and working. 'Appearance (Chinchilla)' Dusty, height wise, is a tad bit taller than Nutty. It's noticeable, no doubt, but regardless it's not that much of a huge difference. He has a small, short bushy tail that helps him keep his balance. If it is cut off, he won't be able to stand up and will be sent into a panic attack before slowly bleeding out. His fur is extra thick, which give him two vulnerabilities and one advantage. One being that if it gets even slightly hot, Dusty will overheat resulting in either a heart-attack or a heat stroke, the other being that he will get wet and mold will form on his skin because with fur as thick as his, he wouldn't be able to dry off, leading to sicknesses. The advantage being that sometimes his fur will protect him from objects that would normally harm him, but this is rare. His vision is horrible, and he can only see with the help of his whiskers, leading to some unfortunate outcomes. When they are cut off, he is sent into a panic mode, like with his tail. He is prone to running into objects that will cause him fatal injuries when this happens. His fur consists of two colors; pansy purple and lavender. His round-shaped ears are colored primarily lavender with streaks of pansy purple. The pattern is similar with his tail, but more stripes are added. The rest of his body is colored pansy purple, disregarding the lavender patch on his chest or the spots on his paws and feet. There is a tuft of hair on his neck, referencing the amount of hair the chinchilla possesses. 'Appearance (Human)' Unlike many, many HTF OCs, Dusty has a human appearance. As a human, this chinchilla not only is anti-social, but also possesses a look that just screams shy. He hides his right eye behind his lavender colored hair. He always hides his mouth behind a scarf colored white. The scarf has killed him about two times, so I thought having him wear it all the time could be a nice addition, and plus, it makes him look much more shy. He wears an over sized sweater colored pansy purple with streaks of a lighter shade of pansy purple. The sweater is so over sized that when he stretches out his arms as far as he can, the sweater will still have about a foot of fabric left before Dusty could expose his hands. The sweater goes all the way down to his knees. Speaking of knees, he wears jet-black leggings that are tight around his legs. He wears black Wesco Combat Boots. The reason he wears an over sized sweater is suppose to reference the huge amount of hair he possesses along with the idea that he could get very, very hot in a sweater. The scarf was also suppose to reference that he would get hot, considering in human form he wears it 24/7. The black leggings were made black because black absorbs heat, another obvious jab at his weakness to heat. The boots are black because of the same thing. but I made them Wesco Combat Boots because those boots were the longest pair of boots for men I could find that wouldn't look weird on him. They're long because it covers more of his leggings, which could make that part of hid body warm up quicker with the extra layer of black. 'Health, Psychology, etc.' 'Psychology ' Memory: Dusty has a decent memory-span. Emotional Stability: Dusty has pretty good control over his emotions, but not with fear. Aside from this, he is okay with his emotions. Mental Stability: A lot of things disturb Dusty, which can effect his mental health greatly, as seen in One Too Man, in which Dusty watches a marathon of horror movies, causing him to go insane and kill everyone seen in the episode as an act of 'self-defense'. Instincts: Dusty will gnaw on anything he can which can prove fatal if he gnaws on something like an electrical wire, and retreats from danger unless he witnesses such a horrific death that he is frozen in awe or fear. Interpersonal Skills: Although he may not be the best at socializing, some of the other Happy Tree Friends like him and consider him a friend. 'Health' Walking Speed: Dusty walks at a very fast past, almost like he's slowly running. Running Speed: Dusty is the fastest runner, quickly covering fifteen feet in a mere second. Posture: Dusty has a very good and stable posture from all the exercise he goes through. Reflexes: His reflexes are some of the best, but they will be delayed if he is shocked or surprised. Allergies: Since chinchillas don't usually have allergies, Dusty has none. Disorders: Paranoia and Anxiety Phobias: Scotomaphobia. His fear is most accurately transmitted if he loses his whiskers. 'Perception' Speech: Despite being shy, Dusty's voice is actually quite loud, as he sometimes will give others a headache when he makes his fear-induced squeaks. Olfactory: Dusty has a great sense of smell and panics when he smells blood. Gustatory: Dusty's sense of taste is pretty good. Tactile: Because his fur is so thick, he won't feel things immediately, and sometimes, he'll even avoid death because his fur protects him. However, this is rare. Optic: Terrible. This is why he uses his whiskers for sight. Auditory: With his ears, Dusty can hear well and he is prone to paying close attention to sounds. 'Philosophy ' Superstitions: Dusty believes in bad luck and will do anything to avoid it. In fact, whenever something unlucky happens to him (horseshoes turned down, black cats, etc/) he will be cursed with bad luck, similar to the idol in a way. Whenever he brushes his tail against someone when he is cursed, they will die soon after. If he brushes himself with his tail, his death will be much worse depending on how many people have died because of him. Morality: Dusty will not, I repeat, will not willingly kill anyone, but if someone provokes him, he is known to lose control and brutally attack the offender because he was filled with fear and thought the best course of action was to get rid of the problem permanently. Whenever he does kill someone, he tries his best to keep it a secret and will hide the bodies. He tried to obtain Russell's body so he could hide it in We've Got Problems but he never does. Alignment: Dusty tries to be a goody-two-shoes, but can be murderous at times. 'Work' Job: He owns a store that sells plenty of warm coasts and hats, made with his own fur. He is obsessed with this job and when he loses his stock to an explosion caused by Shifty and Lifty in Workaholic. He became nearly insane and ripped off his own fur so violently and quickly that chunks of his flesh fell off, but he tries to ignore this and works quickly as he tries to maintain a healthy business. Experience: Dusty can make clothes very well, and he knows to knit as well as sew. Rank: He is the boss of his store. Supervisor: N/A Hours: Since he runs the store alone, he puts most of his weekdays into doing his job. He will put 60 hours of his week into the job. Income / Salary: Each article of clothing he sells is very expensive, as chinchilla fur is some of the softest and thickest, making them very desirable in the winter. (In fact, chinchilla fur is so soft that if you close your eyes and stroke chinchilla fur, your brain won't register the contact.) 'Social Life' 'Lumpy' Dusty is frightened by Lumpy's height and his antlers. However, he does appear to be fine with him if other people are around, like in Sweet Desire. Aside from this, they have had virtually no contact with each other, but they'd probably be friends if they did interact. 'Cuddles' Cuddles and Dusty are shown to be great friends, as they often play together and interact often. Dusty is also not scared of Cuddles. Sometimes Cuddles can find Dusty's paranoia to be weird, but aside from that, they usually have no conflict. 'Giggles' Giggles is a bit cautious around Dusty due to the idea that he carries bad luck, but usually she is friendly to Dusty. Yes, there have been instances when Dusty got angry and accidentally killed Giggles with a nail file and folding chair, but that death was unintentional. 'Mime' Dusty is terrified of Mime, so he avoids him at all costs. Toothy Toothy and Dusty are shown to be very close, regardless of the conflicts they have had. They often share things with each other and play together. In Social Disease, Dusty purposely avoids Toothy so he doesn't corrupt their friendship with his awkward behavior. In One Too Many, he hesitates before killing Toothy, making Toothy one of the two characters that Dusty hesitated to kill, the other being Nutty. Disco Bear He is slightly more afraid of Disco Bear than the Mime. Nutty Main Article - Dusty/Nutty Despite their differences, Dusty and Nutty's relationship was originally similar to that of Handy and Dusty's, but eventually they became a couple. They spend more time than Dusty and Handy do, even though the two mentioned are no doubt best friends. In At My Best, Dusty is shown buying two whole bags of candy for Nutty as well as making pancakes for him in Sweet Desire, symbolizing that Dusty will commonly do things for Nutty. Nutty and Dusty have tried to save each other from certain fates on some occasions, but this only leads to them both or one dying. When one of them is dead, the other will be mournful if they witnessed the death. They showed up together at Lumpy's part in Social Disease and were only separated after Nutty died. And, when killing Nutty in One Too Many, Dusty appears hesitant and doesn't look satisfied with himself as he starts to dismember Nutty. In Bloodline Cinema, Ala Mode, Greetings From Nub!, The Tailor's Tale, Mugshot Couple, Hey There Fairytale, Justified Genocide, Cry Like A Ghost, Full Course For Candy Addicts, Hello Chinchilla are all episodes in which Nutty and Dusty are seen together in nearly every shot. They both do not die in these episodes and act like a generic couple, but in A Tailor's Tale, Dusty is shown to be very jealous of many characters that get Nutty's attention and decides to murder them so there is no competition, but in the end they get together. In Dusty's Smoochie, the basket given to him in Needle and Fur are both colored green and have lollipops inside of them. Written on them messily is "From Nutty to Dusty!". In The episode The Big Wish it is revealed that Nutty had a crush on Dusty, and it was heavily hinted that Dusty felt the same way since. In Hello Chinchilla, the two finally get together at the near-end of the episode. Petunia Petunia is usually nice to Dusty, but will cause him harm if he messes with her or her dolls. Flaky Dusty may be afraid of Flaky's spines, but aside from that, he finds her harmless. They are shown to be friendly to each other but aren't very close. Flippy Dusty and Flippy are friends, and sometimes Dusty's innocence can snap him out of being Fliqpy whenever he cowers in fear like a defenseless child. Handy Dusty and Handy are possibly best friends, as they commonly spend a lot of time together. Dusty also tries to learn skills from Handy or tries to help him in any way he can, even if it may result in death. Handy also likes to play with and help Dusty. They are commonly seen with each other, and some of Dusty's deaths have been caused by Handy unintentionally. In Mindless Obedience, they agree to build a house together to help Dusty gain some more skills, which leads to both of their deaths. In One Too Many, Handy tells Dusty that if he watches a few horror movies that he might get over his fear, which turns out to be a mistake. Dusty ends up going insane from paranoia and anxiety and ends up killing everyone featured in the episode. Shifty & Lifty Considering Dusty is so timid and is rather wealthy when it comes to his business, he is a prime target for the two to harass. They've tried stealing from him twice; the first time being in Workaholic when they try to rob his business, and the second time in At My Best when they knock him out and steal the money he has on him. Dusty is very scared of the two and will cower when they're around, but occasionally there will be sparks of bravery. For instance, in One Too Many Dusty beats Lifty and Shifty to death with a lava lamp, though his excuse for the sense of bravery was simply a side effect of his increasing sense of paranoia. 'Lammy' Lammy and Dusty are shown sewing together and Lammy will often times give Dusty wool when he is running low on supplies for his business. Lammy tries to avoid Dusty, though, as she knows Mr. Pickles will kill Dusty. Russell Dusty somewhat dislikes Russell as he never listens to what he was to say, but did show distress for him when his hand got impaled in We've Got Issues. Sniffles Sniffles and Dusty are rivals and have been violent to each other on one occasion. Sniffles has tried to be nice to Dusty but also has to be real with him, which is a reason why they aren't very good friends, as Dusty can't always handle the truth. Plus, he went against his moral standing and killed Sniffles without looking back in Stagefright as he forces Sniffles to digest chewing gum dipped in acid, which blows off his mouth and half. Splendid Dusty idolizes Splendid and will purposely get into harm just to be saved by him, as he considers himself to be Splendid's number one fan and admires him to the point of obsession He has tried on many occasions to impress Splendid by showing him some cool things he could do, like climb incredibly well, hold his breath for an immense amount of time, or his acrobatic skills and claims he could totally help Splendid. However, since Dusty isn't courageous or anything like that, Splendid doesn't usually accept Dusty's help, which could result to some bad situations later that he could've lived through is Dusty was there. Regardless, they are shown to be familiar with each other, much unlike every other character who interacts with Splendid. Splendid also seems to care about Dusty a little more than others, as he lets him into his Acorn Fortress so he wouldn't burn to death in A Pleasure To Burn. Episode Count #''We've Got Issues'' #''One Too Many'' #''Workaholic'' #''Mindless Obedience'' #''Cry For Help'' #''Stagefright'' #''Sweet Desire'' #''At My Best'' #''Together Like Scenes and Arm Race'' #''Black Out Days'' #''The Sewing Club'' #''Dusty's Sewing Smoochie'' #''April Showers'' #''Dreams For Sheep'' #''Then We'll Talk'' #''Melancholy Spill'' #''Black and Blue Broken Bones'' #''Lost Your Way?'' #''Play Date'' #''Ultraviolence'' #''The Big Wis'' #''Death Of A Bachelor'' #''Home Sweet Home'' #''Silk Flowers Never Die!'' #''Caraphernelia'' #''Paranoia Hotline'' #'' Social Disease'' #''Leave It To The Beaver'' #''Road Signs'' #''Beauty Sleep'' #''A Pleasure To Burn'' #''Dolls May Cry'' #''Come What May'' #''Unfort'u'''nate Events #''Winter Hymnal'' #''If Ya Can't Beat 'Em'' #''Paint With All The Colors Of-- OW!'' #''Problematic'' #''Passion Is The Worst Persistence'' #''Whole-Hearted'' #''Makes Me Asunder'' #''Rat-A-Tat'' #''Expect Us'' #''Answer Never '' #''Armed And Dangerous'' #''A Little Piece Of Heaven'' #''Raised By Wolves'' #''Bonus Track'' #''How The Cookie Crumbles'' #''O light'' #''Ghost Lights'' #''Razor Cuffs'' #''Don't Shoot The Messenger'' #''Havoc Attack'' 'Deaths' How does he usually die? - Dusty has an immense amount of deaths that involve his neck, brain, suffocation, or overheating. He explodes a lot from overheating, and has gotten impaled in various body parts, including his neck. He was choked and then decapitated with a scarf, and his brain has exploded as well as getting punctured by various three-inch nails. Other deaths are just simple accidents caused by Handy or when he tries to save Nutty from dying. # Workaholic -When tending to his new wool mill, Dusty falls into one of his machines as he gets too close to the edge of his machine, letting Mr. Pickles push him into the machines. He is crushed in the machines and is wrapped in wool. # Social Disease -Dusty gets his head lodged into a tire swing. He flails wildly, kicking the ground hard enough to propel himself hard enough to be smashed by the tree that held the tire swing. # Mindless Obedience -While helping Handy, Dusty slipped and fell while he was using a nail gun. The mechanism that fired the nails collided with his head while the trigger was still pressed, firing various nails into his brain, killing him almost instantly. # Cry For Help - Handy shuts off the power maintenance in a building he was going to destroy, causing the elevator that would lead Dusty to the top floor to stop. Although panicked, Dusty manages to remain calm as he finds that this is the perfect and ideal spot for him to be rescued by his idol, Splendid. Dusty starts to scream for Splendid to help him, but Splendid couldn't hear him as the walls of the elevator drowned out his sounds. Handy then proceeds to knock down the tower, crushing the elevator and Dusty in a grotesque fashion. # Stagefright- Dusty picks up a microphone that wasn't placed on the ground when it was raining. This electrocutes him, causing him to overheat and for his heart to explode, leading to Dusty himself exploding in a mess of organs and blood. # Sweet Desire - Flippy accidentally drops the jar of cookies onto Dusty's head, driving bits of glass into his # Road Signs - Dusty is impaled on the undercarriage of an upcoming van after Splendid drops him as he overheated in the sky, resulting in him burning through most of Splendid's flesh. # Beauty Sleep - As Dusty tries to brush his hair with Petunia's weak hair brush, he pulls to hard to get a tangle out and rips out his own flesh, eventually dying from blood loss. # A Pleasure To Burn - While staying at Splendid's place, he is constantly nervous and jittery when he learns that Splendid brought him to his place so that he wouldn't overheat down on the ground because it was too hot. Because of this, he sheds nearly all of his fur, leaving him vulnerable to the cold. Dusty freezes to death as he is so high in the sky at Splendid's Acorn Fortress. # Come What May - When looking out of Handy's car, Dusty is decapitated by a telephone support wire. # Unfortunate Events - A tire is thrown out a building. Dusty notices that the wheel will land and hit Nutty, potentially killing him, so Dusty pushes him out of the way. The tire bounces centimeters away from him before hitting him in the face, breaking his jaw before he fell behind him into a manhole. # Winter Hymnal - Dusty's scarf becomes entangled in the teeth of an escalator, nearly choking him to death as the scarf got increasingly tight around his neck. Nutty tries to pull him away from the escalator, resulting in Dusty choking faster before being decapitated. # If Ya Can't Beat 'Em, - Dusty's neck is impaled with a javelin thrown by Lumpy. # Together like Scenes and Arm Races - A tree branch falls and breaks through his windshield, impaling him in the eyes. # Black Out Days - When playing hide and seek after the electricity went out at Cuddles' place, Dusty hides in a microwave, thinking that because the power is out, he won't overheat inside of it. However, he proves to be wrong as he is pressed awkwardly in the microwave, and having him crammed up in there caused him to heat up quickly, causing him to overheat. He is also simultaneously suffocating, but his brain explodes before he could suffocate. # Paint With All The Colors Of-- OW! - Dusty slips in his kitchen, falling onto a knife sitting upright in his sink that impaled his throat. # Problematic - Dusty is impaled in the eye with a pipe. # The Sewing Club - Is shredded and skinned alive in a sewing machine after his fur gets caught in it # Dusty's Sewing Smoochie - Needle: A basket falls down beside Dusty, making him jump away and squeak in fear. When he notices that all it is was just a basket', he calms down and eases up. He moves closer to the basket and peers inside, suddenly gaining a smile of glee as he picks up a needle and thread. He sits down beside the basket and starts to thread the needle. On accident, he pricks his finger with the needle, causing him to yelp and twitch, shoving his needle into his finger accident. In pain, he shakily pulls the needle out and releases another yelp, but louder and completed with agony. Another twitch has him pull his hands back to his chest, and this causes him to pierce his heart with the needle. His face is a mixture of shock and pain as blood drips from his mouth before falling down on his back. # Fur: The same basket in Needle falls beside Dusty, and he has the same reaction as last time, but with minor changes like having him react faster and being slightly more frightened. What he pulls out of the basket this time is a half-way sewn blanket. Dusty decides to sew this blanket together, but accidently sews his own fur into the blanket. In panic, Dusty pulls the blanket hard away from him which causes his fur to rip out. # Sewing Machine: A sewing machine descends from the sky, and surprisingly, this doesn't frighten Dusty when it lands in front of him. Instead, he is instantly happy but soon reverts to sad after he realizes that there is nothing he can sew. However, he soon becomes happier when he decides to shed his fur and use it as a fabric. He sheds some fur and quickly flattens it out and begins to use the machine to sew himself something. But, of course, this ends in disaster as he looks away for a second and the machine sews a needle into his hand. He screams and tries to tug his hand away, but this is no use The needle comes back around again and sews his hand further into the fur, but his face was already white from bloodloss. He eventually dies and his head falls on the sewing machine, making a sick splattering noise as his eye gets impaled with the spool pin. # April Showers -Dusty is eaten by a goblin shark. # Dreams For Sheep - Mr. Pickles shoves two plastic bottles into his eyes, which pop out of their sockets and roll into the bottles. # Then We'll Talk - Dusty forced to digest two permanent markers, which kills him. # Melancholy Spill - Dusty drowns in a river after losing his tail and whiskers. # Lost Your Way? - Axed to death by Lumpy # Black and Blue Broken Bones - Dusty is eaten by snakes, spiders, and centipedes. # Makes Me Asunder - Dusty is impaled in the eyes, nose, and face in general when he whisks around to pull his tail out of a bush of thorns. # Playdate - Dusty is burned to death by hot chocolate. # Whole-Hearted - Dusty's heart explodes when he wakes up at his own heart transplant from either overheating or a very serious heart attack # Rat-A-tat - After getting mold on his fur when he was soaked in water, Dusty grows infected and various chunks of flesh begin to fall off of his body. Over the episode, he slowly dies. # The Big Wish - Dusty was sawed in half from groin to head. # Ultraviolence - Dusty is boiled in his bathtub, impaled by a shower head in the chest, and skinned when he ripped out his own fur as he realized there were no towels or hair dryers left to keep him dry. # Passion Is The Worst Persistence - For a project on medieval times, Sniffles experiments with Dusty when he puts a rat in a cage and puts it on Dusty. Afterwards, he adds hot coals to the top of the cage, and the rat eats it way out of Dusty, # Expect Us - Dusty is killed by Fliqpy. # Answer Never Question - Dusty is impaled by various bits of glass after he jumps through a window. Kill Count 'Gallery' Human.jpg|When attempting to draw Russia from Hetalia, the creator drew this and thought it suited Dusty better, thus making it his human form. Chinchilla.jpg|The first ever drawing of Dusty. Chibi Practice.jpg|For chibi practice, the creator drew both Nutty and Dusty as humans. tumblr icon.jpg|The icon for the creator's OC reviewing blog. my chILD.jpg|The full version of the Tumblr icon. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:DeviantART Characters Category:Chinchillas Category:Male Characters Category:Purple Characters